It is well known that overlapping chromatographic peaks or other overlapped data obtained from operation of a differential migration apparatus used to analyze a substance whose composition is to be determined provides serious problems. Representative prior art relating to the subject matter to which the present invention relates is as follows:
______________________________________ 4,227,988 Galwey et al. October 14, 1980 4,343,767 Long et al. August 10, 1982 4,353,242 Harris et al. October 12, 1982 4,367,041 Webb, Jr. et al. January 4, 1983 ______________________________________